The disclosure generally relates to a wireless communication circuit and, more particularly, to a wireless communication circuit capable of increasing data throughput.
In order to achieve time-division multiple access (TDMA) purpose, many wireless communication circuits adopted the carrier sense multiple access (CSMA) mechanism to be the media access control (MAC) protocol. In a conventional wireless communication circuit, the micro-processor is required to frequently read the registers in the MAC-layer circuit, so that the micro-processor could obtain the data transmission progress of the MAC-layer circuit.
However, the operations of frequently reading the registers in the MAC-layer circuit conducted by the micro-processor would inevitably increase the loading of communication between the micro-processor and the MAC-layer circuit, thereby degrading the overall transmission performance of the wireless communication circuit.